An electronic apparatus, such as a television and a portable computer, has a display module to display images. The display module is for example a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display.
The display module is accommodated in a housing. Inside of the housing is provided with multiple ribs along the side of the display module. Those ribs receive the display module when the electronic apparatus falls.
To avoid the display module received by the ribs from breaking, an elastic cushion may be provided to the ribs or to the display module. This cushion acts between the ribs and the display module to reduce impacts that the display module suffers.
The display module has a glass panel to cover the display surface on which images are displayed. This glass panel is thin and fragile to impacts. Thus, it is requested to reduce external forces applied to the glass panel as much as possible.